


maniqueísmos

by minigami



Series: brentwood [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera de verano en Gotham.





	maniqueísmos

**Author's Note:**

> yo, hace unos meses: NININI NO VOY A SEGUIR ESTO NININ NO LO VOY A HACER LONGFIC NININI

**i.**  
  
La puerta del despacho está cerrada. Desde el otro lado, Tim escucha el murmullo de la radio, el teclear del ordenador, el ruido que hacen las aspas del ventilador al cortar el aire. El verano en Gotham es húmedo, espeso, y las horas que pasa Janet sentada frente a la pantalla del ordenador requieren algo extra para hacerlas soportables. Tim recuerda noches de agosto en las que luz blanca del flexo del escritorio se filtraba en la espesa oscuridad del primer piso de la vivienda a través de la puerta del despacho, una laguna de claridad que le guiaba en sus excursiones nocturnas en dirección a la cocina, algo en lo que confiar de manera inequívoca para saber si era seguro o no arriesgarse a salir de la casa a escondidas.  
  
Hace seis meses que no sale por la noche a hacer fotos, pero la imagen de la puerta cerrada sigue dándole ganas de darse la vuelta y volver al refugio de su habitación. Hay algo prohibitivo en la imagen, algo que Tim asocia a secretos y medias verdades y mentiras, algo que le sujeta los pies al parqué recalentado y le detiene con el puño cerrado a un milímetro de la madera.   
  
Tim pasa ahí casi medio minuto, el tic toc del reloj del salón contrapunto a sus pensamientos y al bajo divagar del locutor de la radio, y al final se da la vuelta, sube las escaleras de nuevo en dirección a su habitación.  
  
“A mi madre le da lo mismo”, le escribe a Jason. No es una mentira.  
  
Son casi las tres de la mañana,  y el calor veraniego rezuma a través de la ventana abierta. Gotham es un mar de tejados iluminados a medias por la luz naranja de las farolas. De vez en cuando, el ulular de las sirenas de los coches de policía resuena a lo  lejos, y el rumor de alguna discusión sube desde la calle. Tim se tumba en la cama, el portátil apoyado en el estómago. Tiene abierta una conversación con Jason en Skype. Pasan los minutos, y éste no contesta; finalmente, Tim se cansa de esperar. Baja la tapa del ordenador y lo deja en el suelo, y luego se remueve en la cama, en busca de un trozo algo más fresco de colchón.  
  
La cosa empezó un poco por accidente; las cosas, cuando Jason tiene algo que ver, suelen pasar así, sin querer y con los ojos cerrados. No busca ninguno de los finales que encuentra; la rutina de escaparse con él y hablar entre clases le pilló tan por sorpresa como aquella reunión casual en el altillo de los dormitorios de Brentwood.  
  
Tim sabe que no son amigos. Son conspiradores, cómplices, un producto de la suerte y las circunstancias. Las cosas que no se dicen ni se dirán nunca pesan toneladas: Jason es un enigma plagado de cicatrices, y Tim guarda bajo la cama varias cajas llenas de negativos con el poder destructor del napalm.  
  
Tim sabe que no son amigos, pero cuando Jason le dice de quedar, Tim no se niega.  
  
Con Ives, solían jugar a la consola en la salita de la casa de éste. Hace mucho que no se ven, pero Tim tiene grabada en la memoria la textura de la moqueta, el olor a gato y polvo, el ruido que hace la Xbox al arrancar. Han pasado veranos enteros en esa habitación, un oasis que parecía ser impermeable al tiempo.  
  
Es incapaz de imaginar a Jason en la misma situación. Lo normal del escenario chirría. Jason es demasiado grande para algo tan pequeño, para la cotidianeidad de los videojuegos y la comida basura. A pesar de que hace meses que se conocen, para Tim no es aún del todo humano. Y le ha visto medio dormido. Le ha visto estudiar y hacer exámenes y liarla con el proyector en clase de Biología. Tiene pruebas concluyentes de que Jason Todd es un chico normal y corriente; pero aún así, el método empírico no acaba con el escéptico, y a veces se le olvida y sólo ve la máscara.  
  
 **ii.**  
  
Cuando se despierta, la casa parece un cascarón de nuez vacío. El silencio es tan espeso que ni el eco de la calle parece ser capaz de penetrar las paredes. Son casi las doce del mediodía y el frescor de la mañana ya ha desaparecido casi completamente. El sol se cuela por los huecos entre las persianas bajadas e ilumina la habitación en penumbra a parches. Tim sale de la cama y se arrastra hasta la ducha. Media hora más tarde entra en la cocina, y se encuentra con su madre sentada en la mesa, comiendo Cheerios directamente de la caja mientras lee el periódico en la tablet.  
  
Janet Podolski da clases de Historia de América en la universidad de Gotham y ha escrito varios libros sobre temas relativamente oscuros que la han convertido en una pequeña celebridad desde un punto de vista académico. Se pasa la mitad del año fuera del país, dando conferencias e impartiendo seminarios y visitando excavaciones. Tiene el tipo de vida que Tim se imaginaba que tendría Indiana Jones cuando era pequeño. Pasa poco tiempo en casa, y, a veces, Tim piensa que tiene tan poca idea cómo él sobre cómo tratarse.   
Su padre es más fácil: Jack Drake es un cuerpo extraño pero conocido. Siempre ha proyectado el hijo que quiere tener sobre el hijo que tiene en realidad, y la distancia facilita muchísimo mantener la ilusión. Janet, sin embargo, se parece lo suficiente a Tim como para que sus respuestas y reacciones y reflexiones resulten tan impredecibles como peligrosas.  
  
Tim nunca habría pensado que su madre sería capaz de matricularle un curso entero en un internado como castigo.  
  
Cuando le escucha entrar en la cocina levanta la cabeza de la tablet durante un segundo. Está sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla y lleva el pelo cano muy corto, sin teñir, y una camisa blanca de algodón basto que le viene un poco grande.   
  
—¿Ya estás despierto? – le dice, sorprendida. Tim se encoge de hombros y le da la espalda para coger una taza limpia del armario. Aún queda café en la cafetera.  
—Viene luego un amigo. – contesta, sin girarse a mirarla. Siente los ojos de su madre en la nuca. Ésta hace un ruido pensativo con la garganta.  
—¿Ives?  
—No.  
—¿Stephanie? – Janet cree que era a ella a la que Tim visitaba todas las noches. Su voz rezuma desaprobación.  
—Tampoco. – Tim hace como que busca el azúcar. – De Brentwood, no lo conoces.  
  
Janet sabe perfectamente quién es Jason Todd: no vive debajo de una piedra, y es conocida de Bruce Wayne. Desde el divorcio ya no se mueven en los mismos círculos, pero Tim sabe que a veces es invitada a funciones y demás. No suele asistir.  
  
Tim cambia de tema.  
  
—¿Vas a algún sitio? – pregunta. Janet es tan nocturna como él, especialmente en verano.   
—A la universidad. A la defensa de una tesis. – dice, torciendo el gesto. – ¿Cuándo viene tu amigo? Me gustaría conocerlo.  
  
No queda azúcar. Tim deja el azucarero vacío en el armario y toma un sorbo de café. Está tibio, muy amargo.  
  
—Luego, por la tarde.  
—¿Pero cuándo?  
—No sé. No hemos concretado la hora.   
  
Tim se da la vuelta y se apoya en la encimera. Cuando mira a su madre, parece tan incómoda como se siente él. Antes no solían hacer estas cosas. Janet no preguntaba ni los cuándos ni los quiénes.   
A Tim le gustaría que parara.  
  
–Oh. Bueno, otra vez será. –contesta Janet. Tim lo duda mucho. Observa cómo su madre se levanta de la mesa y guarda la caja de cereales en el armario. Antes de salir de la cocina recoge la tableta y se para junto a Tim. –Queda pasta de ayer, si quieres. Para comer.  
  
Es una mujer muy pequeña; Tim tiene que bajar la cabeza para que Janet le pueda dar un beso en la mejilla.  
  
—¿Cuándo vas a volver? – le pregunta Tim a la espalda de su madre.  
—Después de cenar, supongo. Si se queda tu amigo, hay dinero para pizza donde siempre.  
  
Ruido de llaves, y luego la puerta de la entrada, cerrándose. El silencio vuelve a la casa. Tim se separa de la encimera y se acerca a la nevera, para sacar las sobras de espaguetis boloñesa.  
  
 **iii.**  
  
Dick Grayson está de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Detrás de él reluce al sol de la tarde una moto que probablemente cueste más que la matrícula de un par de cursos en Brentwood. Lleva colgados dos cascos del brazo izquierdo, uno rojo y otro azul, y tiene la otra mano extendida, esperando un saludo que no llega. Detrás de él, un poco a su izquierda, Jason observa la nada con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.   
  
No debería ser tan sorprendente: después de todo, Dick también es hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, y últimamente se mueve más por Gotham, y es normal que él y Jason se conozcan, que se traten como hermanos. Dos hermanos que parecen incapaces de hablar sin ponerse a discutir, o de mirarse a la cara, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo.  
  
Tim consigue darle la mano a Dick. La sonrisa de éste, que empezaba a deshacerse, reaparece con la luz de antes. Tiene la mano áspera y seca, la palma como papel de lija.  
Tim se quiere morir un poco.   
  
—¿Te importa que pase un segundo, Tim? ¿Era Tim, verdad? – dice, aún sonriente. Suena y parece más joven de lo que Tim sabe que es en realidad. Lo único que le delatan son las arrugas casi invisibles que se le están formando alrededor en los ojos.  
Aparentemente, el vigilantismo viene bien para mantenerse en forma.   
—Sí, sí. Claro. – En su apresuramiento por quitarse de en medio tropieza con una de las chanclas de su madre. Siente cómo se le ponen las orejas rojas. Cuando escucha el bufido desdeñoso de Jason, inconfundible, el calor se extiende por su nuca.  
  
Dick murmura un Jason que suena a advertencia. Tim no se da la vuelta, y les guía de camino al salón. La habitación está más o menos ordenada: no hay platos sucios ni nada por el estilo en la mesita de café frente al sofá, pero su madre se ha dejado el portátil que usa en casa en uno de los sillones, apoyado de manera precaria sobre un taco de dossiers.   
  
—Solo es un segundo, no te preocupes. – dice Dick cuando ve cómo mira Tim hacia la cocina. Continúa con una sonrisa torcida, contrita. – Un poco para establecer un par de reglas.  
  
Tim siente cómo, poco a poco, sus pies vuelven a tocar la tierra. Se cruza de brazos, y mira a Jason por encima del hombro de su hermano, pero éste está observando la casa, su interés apenas disimulado. Está más delgado y aún más alto que la última vez que Tim le vio, el último día del curso: supera por casi medio palmo a Dick. A Tim le saca alrededor de una cabeza.  
  
—¿Como cuáles? – dice. Dick abre la boca, preparándose para contestar, pero su mirada encuentra algo en la estantería que hay a las espaldas de Tim y lo que fuera que iba a decir se le atraganta.  
Tim se da la vuelta, curioso. No tarda en encontrar qué es lo que le ha llamado la atención.  
  
Es la foto que les hicieron, aquella vez que fueron al Circo Haly. En ella salen Tim, sus padres, y también los Grayson: Dick, pequeño y sonriente, y también John y Mary Grayson. Un par de horas después estos últimos estaban muertos.   
Tim recuerda muy bien ese día, probablemente por razones distintas, pero no debería extrañarle no ser el único. Dick pega un par de pasos en dirección a la foto, la mano libre un poco extendida. Le ha desaparecido la sonrisa de la cara, y está pálido, su piel morena cenicienta.  
  
Jason se acerca también, una mezcla de impaciencia, curiosidad y preocupación luchando en su rostro. Cuando ve la foto alza las cejas.  
  
—No sabía que os conocíais de antes. – le dice a Tim, su tono imposible de leer. Éste salta un poco, sorprendido, y niega con la cabeza.   
—No exactamente. – contesta.  
—Esta foto es de la tarde que murieron mis padres. No había vuelto a pensar... Os recuerdo. Eras muy, muy pequeño. – dice Dick de repente. Se gira hacia Tim y le observa de arriba a abajo durante un segundo, antes de intercambiar una mirada con Jason. – Creo que es la última que nos hicieron juntos. ¿Te importa si… ?  
Tim niega con la cabeza, y Dick deja los cascos en el suelo y coge el marco de fotos con cuidado.    
  
Durante unos instantes, el silencio ocupa el salón. Sin saber bien qué hacer, Tim mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mira a Jason; se encuentra con que éste ya le está mirando. En vez de desviar la vista, el otro adolescente alza las cejas, un poco socarrón.    
Por el rabillo del ojo, Tim ve cómo Dick se saca el móvil del vaquero.   
  
—¿Puedo hacerle una foto? – dice, los ojos azules muy abiertos. Tim se encoge de hombros.  
—Claro.  
  
Si fuera mejor persona, Tim le regalaría la original, pero ni de lejos es tan poco egoísta.     
  
Dick vuelve a dejar el marco en su sitio, y se guarda el móvil de nuevo. Luego se pasa la mano por la cara. Cuando se gira de nuevo hacia ellos ha recobrado la compostura.   
  
—Bueno, a lo que iba. – dice, de nuevo sonriente. Tim parpadea, el cambio demasiado súbito. – Bruce me ha pedido que os pida que no salgáis de aquí. A las diez o así pasaré por aquí para recoger a Jason.   
  
Dick recoge el casco rojo del suelo con el pie y se lo lanza a Jason. Éste lo coge sin mirar, y pone los ojos en blanco.   
  
—Bueno, si lo pide Bruce. – dice, sarcástico, y deja caer el casco en el sofá. Dick le ignora, y recoge el suyo del suelo antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta.   
—Portaos bien. – responde Dick. Con la mano en el pomo, se gira de nuevo hacia Jason. – Y Jason, ya sabes, si-  
—Dickie. Lárgate. – le interrumpe éste, sin mirarle siquiera. Está curioseando entre los DVD que ocupan la estantería del salón. – Ya has cumplido el recado de Bruce, ya eres libre. Vuela.  
  
A Dick se le rompe un poco la sonrisa. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se vuelve hacia Tim, que no sabe muy bien dónde meterse.   
  
—Bueno. Hasta luego. Encantado de conocerte, y gracias por… – dice, y señala con la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que está la foto.  
—No es nada.  
  
La puerta de la entrada se cierra con un chasquido, y la penumbra vuelve a ocupar el vestíbulo. Un segundo más tarde, Tim escucha cómo la moto de Dick se pone en marcha.   
  
—Así que tú también eres miembro del Club de Fans de Dick Grayson. – dice Jason de repente, burlón. Tim parpadea.  
—¿Perdón?   
—No te preocupes, les pasa a los mejores. – responde, sarcástico. Vuelve a girarse hacia la estantería y sigue cotilleando DVDs.   
  
Tim cierra la boca. El hecho de que no sea del todo mentira –si el Tim de hace casi quince años no se hubiera obsesionado con Dick Grayson, probablemente no estarían allí– no impide que le moleste el tono de voz de Jason. Éste tiene los hombros tensos, los brazos cruzados. Va en vaqueros y lleva una camisa de manga larga encima de la camiseta, y está sudando, pero no hace ademán de quitársela.   
  
—Cuál es tu problema. – dice Tim al fin. – Si no querías venir, podrías haberte quedado en casa. Nadie te obliga a quedarte aquí.   
  
Jason no contesta, y el silencio comienza a estirarse. Hace mucho calor, y Tim siente cómo se le pega la camiseta a la espalda. Algo agrio se le ha colocado en el estómago, y lo único que le apetece es quedarse de nuevo a solas, dedicar otro día más a mirar el techo de su habitación, a jugar contra la tentación de sacar las cámaras de donde sabe que Janet las ha escondido.   
  
—¿Te apetece ver Star Wars? – dice Jason de repente. Tim levanta la mirada. Jason aún no se ha dado la vuelta, sigue con los hombros tensos, y es en ese momento en el que el adolescente cae en que Jason Todd, _Robin_ , se siente muy incómodo.  
  
Tim no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a esta información, así que decide ignorarla y se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Vale. ¿Las antiguas, no?  
  
Jason bufa, y se da al fin la vuelta, sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.   
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
  
 **iv.**  
  
Diluvia. Las ventanas del salón están abiertas de par en par, y las cortinas revolotean con el viento de la tormenta. De vez en cuando, ráfagas de lluvia entran en la habitación, mojan el entarimado del suelo o los libros de la estantería, pero ni Tim ni Jason hacen nada al respecto. Están terminando el episodio V, “El Imperio contraataca”, las cajas de pizza vacías, y ambos están inmersos en lo que sucede en la pantalla.   
Tim ha visto la película varias veces; deduce que Jason también. Sin embargo, no falla: hay algo en la historia, en lo familiar de los diálogos y las imágenes, que siempre absorbe su atención. Steph le dijo una vez que solo veía las películas por Harrison Ford, pero no es eso. Hay algo en la sencillez maniqueísta del argumento, en la idea de una lucha del bien contra el mal, en la que los bandos están bien dibujados y la victoria del bien es ineludible, que le reconforta.   
  
Jason, por su parte, disfruta de la película como un niño pequeño. Aparentemente, hace años desde la última vez que la vio, y sus ojos verdes no se separan apenas de la pantalla. En algún momento de la tarde se ha quitado la camisa, y en manga corta y repantigado en el sofá parece un chico normal y corriente. A pesar del escabroso comienzo que ha tenido la tarde, poco a poco han vuelto a su dinámica habitual: Tim mira mucho y miente más, y Jason se ríe de él sin abrir la boca.   
Resulta de lo más reconfortante.   
  
Luke acaba de descubrir que Darth Vader es su padre cuando se va la luz. Suena un chasquido, y de repente el salón se queda a oscuras, una negrura profunda, ni siquiera iluminada por las farolas de la calle. Durante unos instantes, lo único uqe se escucha es el rumor de la calle, que llega a través de las ventanas abiertas, el repiquetear de la lluvia, y la respiración de los dos adolescentes. Luego Tim oye cómo Jason se mueve a su lado, y una luz blanca, potente, ilumina la habitación. No es la linterna del móvil.  
  
—¿Acostumbras a llevar una linterna en los bolsillos? – pregunta Tim, levantándose a tientas. Jason le imita.  
—¿Tú no? – contesta, sarcástico. Luego sigue hablando. – Me fío muy poco de Gotham.  
—Ya. Normal.  
  
Ambos se acercan a una de las ventanas. Están en el  primer piso, a nivel del suelo, y al asomarse ven, en la penumbra apenas iluminada, cómo varios vecinos de la calle hacen lo mismo. No se ve una farola encendida hasta donde alcanza la vista: la oscuridad es tan profunda que, si el cielo estuviera despejado, se distinguirían las estrellas.   
De la lejanía llega el rumor de las sirenas de policía, y de repente un coche patrulla cruza a toda velocidad la calle en dirección al sur. Tim siente cómo Jason se tensa a su lado. Él, por su parte, siente cómo se le hace un nudo en el estómago, de nervios y miedo. No es la primera vez que le pilla algún ataque de supervillano o algo por el estilo en casa, pero otras veces su madre estaba con él. Tim ha perdido cuenta del tiempo, inmerso en la película y en la contemplación de Jason, pero es tarde, son más de las diez: tanto Dick como su madre ya deberían haber vuelto.  
  
Tras dudar un segundo, le pone una mano que tiembla un poco en el brazo. Toca algo rugoso que reconoce como una cicatriz, y siente cómo Jason se tensa aún más, pero no se aparta.   
  
—Ayúdame a encontrar el móvil. Mi madre ya debería estar en casa. – dice. Sabe que suena normal, pero aún así Jason parece leerle, más allá del tono. Ambos han nacido y crecido en Gotham: saben lo rápido que puede cambiar todo a peor.  
  
Entre los dos, rebuscan en la pequeña zona de desastre en la que se ha convertido el salón hasta que localizan el teléfono encajado entre dos cojines del sofá. Tim enciende la pantalla con manos heladas, y tras asegurarse de que queda batería, descubre varios mensajes sin responder de Janet. El último, de hace un par de horas, le avisaba de que iba a tomar algo con unos colegas de la universidad, que no la esperara para cenar. Tim siente cómo se relaja un poco. Por su parte, Jason está haciendo exactamente lo mismo, al otro lado de la habitación.   
  
Tim está respondiendo a su madre cuando habla.  
  
—Tenemos que cerrar las ventanas. – dice Jason, moviéndose ya en esa dirección. – Tienes agua embotellada y tal, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa? – no le gusta cómo suena Jason. Tiene la voz ronca, tomada, y habla como si le costara articular las palabras.  
—Se ha vuelto a escapar el Joker de Arkham. Está toda la ciudad cerrada. – contesta. Cuando agarra la ventana, Tim ve cómo le tiemblan las manos.   
La última vez que se escapó mató a una veintena de personas antes de desaparecer en los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Un par de semanas más tarde, cuando Gotham comenzaba a respirar de nuevo, secuestró un restaurante del centro un sábado a la hora de cenar. No salió en las noticias qué pasó exactamente, y Tim tampoco se atrevió a acerarse lo suficiente para averiguarlo, pero se imagina que no fue bonito.  
  
Tim supone que Dick estará ayudando a Batman, en algún lugar de la ciudad. También se imagina que, hasta hace no mucho, Jason estaría también con ellos, vestido de rojo, verde y dorado, sonriente. El Jason que tiene al lado exuda una energía extraña, nerviosa y un poco salvaje. Se mueve demasiado rápido por la habitación, revisando una y otra vez que las ventanas están bien cerradas, y luego sigue a Tim en un silencio escandaloso por toda la casa mientras hacen lo mismo en el resto de las habitaciones. La tensión del principio se está convirtiendo en una furia reprimida, que parece comerle por dentro. Tim no sabe qué hacer, ni qué decir. Acaban sentados en el suelo de su habitación, que está en el tercer y último piso de la casa, una vela encendida entre los dos.  
  
Sabe que las líneas estarán colapsadas, pero por tercera vez en menos de media hora intenta llamar de nuevo a su madre.   
  
Cuando deja el móvil en el suelo, frustrado, muerto de miedo, Jason habla.  
  
—Cuántas veces cree que va a tener que escaparse de Arkham esa… cosa – dice, con voz ahogada – antes de que se haga algo más permanente con él.   
  
Tim levanta la mirada, sorprendido. Jason está mirando por la ventana, a la ciudad a oscuras, el pelo pegado contra la frente. De vez en cuando, las luces de los coches patrulla que cruzan por debajo se reflejan en sus ojos.   
  
—¿Como qué? – pregunta Tim. Jason se gira a mirarle, confuso, como si hubiera olvidado que no está solo. – ¿Matarlo?   
  
Por un segundo, parece que Jason le va a decir que sí. Que matarlo es exactamente lo que hay que hacer con el Joker, la única solución permanente. Pero entonces agacha la cabeza, el ceño fruncido. La luz temblorosa de la llama de la vela convierte su rostro en una máscara.   
  
—No lo sé. Pero encerrarlo en Arkham para que se largue a los dos o tres meses, mate a medio centenar de personas, destroce la vida a la otra mitad, y luego vuelta a empezar es… no sé.   
  
Tim se pregunta si Jason le cuenta estas cosas Dick, o a Batman. Si se las cuenta a alguno de los varios vigilantes que merodean por la ciudad todas las noches. Se pregunta si se lo contaría a él, de saber que Tim sabe que es Robin.   
Es un juego sin solución, un puzzle al que le faltan piezas. Tim odia no saber la respuesta.   
  
El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre los dos, un silencio tenso, no del todo incómodo. No suelen hablar demasiado; Tim nunca sabe qué decir sin delatarse, nunca se le ha dado bien saber qué decir en general, y la mitad del tiempo Jason parece perdido en su cabeza. Tim sabe por experiencia que es capaz de pasarse horas mirando a la nada, metido en sus pensamientos, siguiendo con los ojos cosas que solo él parece capaz de ver. El resto del tiempo es como un puño cerrado. No sabe muy bien por qué ha venido, ni por qué le ha invitado.  
  
—¿Te apetece subir al tejado? – dice de repente, llevado por un impulso. Parece ser la pregunta correcta. Jason parpadea, y luego levanta la mirada, sorprendido, antes de procesar lo que le ha dicho. Luego sonríe, con todos los dientes, y se levanta sin contestar. Tim se calza, y luego, con manos que tiemblan un poco, le alcanza su móvil a Jason antes de abrir la ventana.  
  
Ha parado de llover y la ciudad está en silencio, a excepción de las sirenas de policía; los únicos puntos de luz que se distinguen son Blüdhaven, a lo lejos, y las antenas de algunos rascacielos. Hace meses que Tim no hace esto, pero aún no ha olvidado. Sus pies encuentran con facilidad la tubería de siempre, y, a pesar de la lluvia, no le cuesta auparse al tejado. Jason le alcanza los teléfonos de ambos y la pequeña linterna antes de imitarle, con la facilidad de quien se dedica al parkour de manera más o menos profesional.  
  
Ambos buscan un lugar más o menos cómo donde sentarse en la leve pendiente de la casa, entre las tejas húmedas, y se sientan.  
  
—¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto en tu vida? – Jason rompe el silencio. – Lo de escalar al tejado desde tu cuarto.  
  
Tim se muerde el labio antes de contestar.   
  
—Algunas veces. – dice finalmente. Jason bufa a su lado, y Tim siente más que ve cómo se vuelve a mirarle, una sonrisa burlona en la boca y las cejas alzadas. Tim se corrige. – Algunas muchas veces.  
—No tendrá nada que ver con la razón por la que estás matriculado en Brentwood hasta que te mate el hastío, verdad. – continúa Jason, burlón. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, sin embargo, Tim no siente que se esté riendo de él. Se siente cómodo con esa versión de Jason Todd.  
—Te cuento parte del por qué me han mandado a Brentwood – responde Tim, el corazón en la garganta – si me lo cuentas tú también.  
  
Tim siente cómo Jason se queda quieto a su lado.  
  
—Solo una parte. – contesta por fin, tras unos instantes de silencio. – La que yo quiera.  
  
Tim asiente con la cabeza, y luego recuerda que no le ve.   
  
—Sí, y yo haré lo mismo. – Tim se queda en silencio, esperando algo por parte de Jason, pero no llega nada más. Él sigue adelante de todas formas. –  Mi madre descubrió que me escapaba casi todas las noches de casa. Que lo llevaba haciendo desde antes del divorcio.   
  
Jason silba. —¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? Dos, tres años.  
  
Tim se sonríe.  
  
—Empecé cuando tenía diez. – responde. Jason bufa.  
—Vamos, anteayer. – dice, y luego se echa a reír cuando Tim gruñe.   
—¿Me sacas, cuánto? ¿Dos años? – contesta Tim. Jason sigue riéndose. No es la primera vez que Tim le ha hecho reír, pero sigue sorprendiendo. – Te toca.  
  
Jason para de reírse. Durante un instante, Tim piensa que no va a decir nada, pero entonces:  
  
—Tuve un accidente. Digamos que… – Tim le escucha tragar. – No salí bien parado.  
  
Están lo bastante cerca como para que Tim sienta cómo ha empezado a temblar. Comienza a arrepentirse de haber sacado el tema. Pero leyó los artículos cuando se descubrió que el segundo hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne había tenido un accidente de coche, y al final, la pregunta se le escapa.  
  
—¿Un accidente de coche? – dice. Jason toma aire. – Lo siento, claramente no es. No es asunto mío, no debería haber-  
—No fue un accidente de coche. – le interrumpe Jason, con voz ronca. – Y eso es todo lo que te voy a contar.  
  
Tim no sabe qué decir, así que se queda callado, deja vagar la vista por el océano de tejados que es la ciudad. Una sombra extraña le llama la atención. Está a unos doscientos metros de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir, cuando se endereza, la figura de un hombre de pie. Tim parpadea, medio esperando que el extraño desaparezca, pero cuando vuelve a mirar sigue allí.   
  
—Jason- – dice, sin volverse.  
—Ya lo he visto. – Tim se gira hacia él. En ese momento, las luces vuelven a la ciudad, y ve cómo sonríe, amargo y triste y un poco enfadado, cómo levanta el brazo para saludar.   
  
Cuando Tim vuelve a mirar hacia donde estaba el desconocido, la sombra ya no está.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
